Crash Here Tonight
by Flowerlady
Summary: Legacy AU, Songfic....Kyp X Jaina fluff, Kyp and Jaina are trapped in his apartment during a terrible rain storm while their emotions may get the best of them…


**Title:** Crash Here Tonight

**Author:** Flowerlady

**Timeframe:** Legacy Era AU  
**Characters:** Kyp/Jaina  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Summary:** Kyp and Jaina are trapped in his apartment during a terrible rain storm while their emotions may get the best of them…  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… GL owns Star Wars and the song is "Crash Here Tonight" by Toby Keith.

_**Crash Here Tonight **_

The rain was relentless as they ran to the cabin that they came to first. Opening the door, sopping wet and cold, Kyp laughed as he looked at the woman beside him. Jaina pulled her Jedi robe tighter and glared at him but she couldn't hold it and by the time they were inside Kyp's quarters she was laughing as hard as him. They both looked like half drowned banthas.

They had attended a meeting earlier to discuss the next course of action against Corellian Insurgents at the Academy when the unusual rain storm hit Ossus. They had tried to wait out the storm but decided after an hour that they'd make a run for Kyp's cabin since it was closer than hers was.

Kyp shrugged out of his wet robe and without even looking at Jaina pulled the equally wet tunic over his head. As he threw the tunic on the back of the chair with the wet cloak, he said, "You know you really should get out of those wet clothes."

She was standing by the small living room window from where she was watching the incredible electric light show the lightning was putting on. Hugging herself against the cold she, she turned at his words and gaped at him. He was striped to his waist and she found herself staring at his muscular chest. Swallowing hard she quickly forced herself to look away and said as a shudder raked over her but it had nothing to do with the chilling affects of the wet clothes, "I guess I should."

He noticed her shiver and stepped toward her then he reached up and helped her take off the outer robe. He smiled and said, "You're shivering. Here get this off and I'll see what I can dig up for you to put on."

She gazed into his eyes and they both felt the charge between them. Jaina smiled, "Thank you. But your clothes better not fit me, if they do I'm going to throw myself off a cliff."

After throwing her robe onto the chair back with his, he chuckled and replied as he slipped his arm around her shoulder, "Trust me if my clothes did fit you I'd throw myself off the same cliff."

Jaina laughed and allowed him to lead her into his bedroom. She suddenly realized she hadn't been inside Kyp's actual sleeping quarters since the Vong war and he was her wingman. Being in here now though exited her as she watched him rummage through some drawers of an old dresser. She knew she shouldn't feel this attraction to him that she thought she had long ago put in the past. She was with Zekk now and would have been with him tonight if it hadn't been for his mission.

Kyp was aware of Jaina watching him and somehow it thrilled him that she was doing so. He stole a glance at her as he pulled a pair of drawstring sleep shorts and a tee-shirt out of a drawer. As he straightened up, he saw her quickly look away with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Here these should work," he said as he handed them to her.

She tentatively reached over for them and shuddered again at the thought of wearing something as intimate as his sleep clothes. "Thanks, they'll work fine," she quietly said as she took the shirt and shorts.

He smiled again and motioned towards the 'fresher with his chin, "Go and take a hot shower and get warmed up. I'll go and see if I can find something for us to eat."

She nodded and headed to the 'fresher as she thought of all the times she had fantasized about being like this with Kyp Durron.

Kyp watched as the door to his 'fresher slid closed and let out a breath. He hadn't been this close to Jaina in a long time and, as he remembered the look in her eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her mind and what was going on in his. He had thought he had purged his soul of Jaina Solo a long time ago. He couldn't let her get under his skin again. She belonged to another as she had then. He sighed as he thought about the years that passed, he had missed his chance with her and there wasn't any going back. He couldn't let his feelings get out of control now.

_I almost said I love you  
Could I really be that kind of guy?  
See one candle burning in your eye  
And watch my heart fill up with butterflies _

Jaina came out of the bedroom dressed in his oversized shorts and the long tee-shirt. She had been mesmerized by the strong masculine spicy scent that clung to the clean clothes and she was tantalized by the fact that it was Kyp's scent. She mentally shook herself as she moved toward the small food prep area that sufficed as the kitchen in the apartment.

Kyp must have changed while she was in the shower and was now wearing a pair of baggy sleep pants and a loose button shirt that he left open. She idly wondered if he was consciously trying to torture her when she realized he was softly singing. She listened to him a moment and smiled when she discovered it was a love song. _Who in the galaxy would have thought Kyp Durron would even listen to such music let alone know a love song well enough to sing it?_

Kyp sensed Jaina and turned to grin at her but finished the verse in his rich baritone singing voice. Jaina had to admit he had a gorgeous voice. But before she let the words or their implied meaning make her respond with a shudder, Jaina snickered and said, "You know I hope you never quit you day job. So, what's for dinner?

He put his hand to his chest and in mock hurt pouted, "Why, Jaina, I've been told that I have a wonderful voice."

She moved to stand beside him and Kyp found his eyes drawn to the way she looked in his clothes with her long chocolate tresses hanging lose and down her back and over her shoulders, her sienna eyes glistening. She was absolutely breathtaking and he instantly felt his desire flare.

He immediately looked away. _No! I can't let it come to feeling like this for her,_ he told himself. He had told himself long ago that Jaina could never be his. Besides, she belonged to another man. He couldn't bear to be rejected by her. Maybe that was the reason he never approached her before.

Taking a deep breath to try to calm himself, only to discover that her clean scent was all that he could smell, he turned away and picked up the plates of food he had thrown together. He said over his shoulder as nonchalantly as he could muster, "It's not much but it should be enough to fill us." She began to follow him out of the kitchen when he added, "Oh, grab two ales from the cooler."

She did as instructed and followed him to the small table just as an incredibly bright strike of lightning flashed and a second later the room was thrown into total darkness. And a second after that the loudest clap of thunder crashed and rumbled causing the small house to vibrate from the sound. Jaina let out a squeal and jumped. She was glad that he couldn't see her cowardly response, even though he heard her girlish squeal.

Kyp looked at her, even though he could only see her face when it was lit up by the lightning flashes, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said and hugged herself as she bit her bottom lip. She jumped again as another loud clap of thunder shook the cottage. "I don't think I've ever seen a storm this bad on Ossus."

Kyp sat the plates on the table and went over to a shelf off to the side of the room. After moving his hands over the shelf he found what he was looking for, a glow lamp. Lighting it, he turned to look at her only to find his pulse speed up. Jaina was even more beautiful lime-lighted in the soft glow of the emergency lamp. He had never wanted or needed her so much in his life. _Kriff, what is going on with me? I'm acting like a love-sick teenager._ However, he knew the answer to his question—he was in love with her, he had always been in love with her.

He said, to cover his sudden rush of emotion, "Me either. I wonder if it's an omen."

Jaina watched as he moved back to the table and shook her head, "Oh, please Kyp don't say things like that." Then she swallowed her fear and looked back at the plates of food. She met his gaze again and grinned, "Well, let's eat before everything gets cold."

He nodded and sat down, placing the lamp in the center of the table. "Good idea." Then looking out of the window as another flash flooded the room with its eerie light, he said, "You know I wouldn't be surprised if this lasts all night."

Jaina looked up from her plate with her fork in hand, she hadn't even thought about that. _I can't stay here with him all night!_ Her mind screamed at her, not with this feeling of wanting him. Her heart was beating so fast she wasn't sure if what she heard was it or the hard rain on the roof. She knew she shouldn't feel this desire for him, but she did. But that wasn't all she felt, her heart pounded out the name of the feeling with each and every frantic beat. The truth brought a blush to her face and she quickly looked back at her plate, suddenly she wasn't hungry any more.

Kyp noticed she was only picking at the food and asked, concern lacing through the words, "Jaina, you okay? You really seem upset. Is the storm bothering you that much?"

Jaina met his dark green gaze and swallowed the lump in her throat, shaking her head she said, "No, it's not just the storm."

Kyp pushed his plate back too, suddenly his interest was sparked in the quiet tone of her voice. "Jacen?"

She shook her head again and said, "No, it's not Jacen either." How could she tell him that she loved him that she needed him?

_I almost said I need you  
Girl, I shouldn't go there anymore  
Act like I never been in love before  
You probably think it's my first time  
Is this what love's all about? _

The meal finished and with nothing else to do in the dark, they moved to the couch and sat down. As another flash and crash charged the air with its ghostly impression, Jaina unconsciously moved closer to him. Their eyes met and they both swallowed hard; suddenly, it wasn't just the storm that charged the air and the Force around them.

Kyp reached up and lightly brushed a stray wisp of her hair away from her face. As his fingers brushed her soft skin he thought he felt a spark and wasn't sure if it was just the storm or the growing feeling within him.

His voice was husky as he said, "Jaina, I—" But he couldn't finish the words that would forever change both of them. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed as he traced her cheek with his thumb. He didn't want to scare her but he wanted her to know how much she meant to him.

Jaina slowly opened her eyes and met his intense brown flecked green. She had never felt this way about anyone. She felt like she was drowning and flying all at the same time. She reached up and covered his hand as it touched her face. She watched as he seemed to come closer to her and she gasped as his other hand encircled her waist to gently lay on her hip.

"Kyp—" she shakily whispered.

Kyp had never wanted anything as much as he wanted to kiss her in that moment. He knew he was falling and falling hard. He knew he'd never be able to turn back after this. He knew he was drowning in her but he couldn't stop. There was something in the way she touched him, something in the way she looked at him, something in the way she said his name.

She tilted her head to look deeply into his eyes with her lips slightly parted and that was all the invitation he needed. He closed the distance and crushed her lips with his.

The kiss was as electrically exciting as the storm that still raged outside. Kyp slid his fingers into her hair and with the hand still on her small of her back, he pulled her even closer. Jaina slid her hands up his bare chest causing him to groan into her mouth and deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck; clinging to him, she buried her fingers into his silver-black long curling locks.

The need for air broke the kiss but they didn't move away. Staring into her dark eyes, he breathlessly whispered, "Jaina, I don't know what you are doing to me."

She responded by capturing his lips in a kiss as blinding as the first. As it to came to an end she whispered into his ear, "What are _you_ doing to me? But I know that I want you Kyp."

_Am I getting in too deep  
Wouldn't want to freak you out  
Make a promise I can't keep _

He shuddered at her words and at the feel of her hands as she moved them up under his shirt and caressed his back. He kissed her again and then moved his lips along her jaw line to her ear. She threw back her head and moaned his name as her eyes fluttered closed while he kissed down the column of her neck.

Finally, he hoarsely whispered in her ear causing a deep shudder to run through her, "I need you, Goddess. Force help me but I want to make love to you."

Jaina met his eyes as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. No more words, no intelligible words, passed between them after that as they gave into the love and desire that had been building between them for over seventeen years. The intensity of the storm had nothing on the passion that they discovered within the arms of the other.

Kyp held Jaina close; he was completely sated and had never been so content in his life. He never wanted to let her go, but he didn't allow himself to think of the morning and what it would bring for them. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head that was resting against his shoulder. They were wrapped in a blanket and each other as they lay together on his couch.

Suddenly, he began to hum the love song from earlier and Jaina looked up into his handsome face. As he began to softly sing the words that spoke of love and promise she found herself humming along and let her eyes flutter shut again as she rested on his shoulder again.

Then Jaina felt him shift and lift her up within his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her into the bedroom. She smiled and whispered, "You know the storm has finally stopped."

"Yeah, I've noticed," he said as he laid her down on his bed.

"I could go back to my quarters now," she said as she trailed her fingers over his lightly dusted chest.

He knew she was teasing him, he could feel her desire build as he trailed kisses down her neck. Coming back to her ear he whispered, "Or you could stay here tonight."

He moved to look into her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck again, grinning she said, "I like that idea." Then she pulled him in for another heart-stopping kiss.

_So close your eyes and hum along  
And I'll sing you one more love song  
If everything is still alright  
Why don't you just crash here tonight _


End file.
